


History Has its Eyes on You

by babywarlock



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxiety, Fictional Religion & Theology, Hallucinations, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Violence, Other, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywarlock/pseuds/babywarlock
Summary: The hero of Hyrule, plagued with haunting visions of those who visited him before the Great Calamity, must now work with these "visions", one hundred years later, for the good of the kingdom of Hyrule and to save Princess Zelda.Inspired by an animatic of the same name done by lordlorenz! All credit for the original idea goes to them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Link, ever since he became a part of the Royal Guard, understood the importance of his role in the history of Hyrule. He had heard the legends since he was young, the hero wielding the sword that seals the darkness who fought off an ancient evil and protected the sanctity of Hyrule across the ages… that was his destiny. When the time came, he would wield the blade bestowed by the Goddess Hylia and, with the girl who carried the Goddess’ blood, would seal away the ancient evil; Calamity Ganon. Despite being brought in to train for the Royal Guard at a very young age, Link trained relentlessly. He had a duty to his king, his kingdom, and everyone who called Hyrule their home. However, there was one thing that could shake Link enough to back down in combat.

Ever since he was little, Link had visions- visions of those who came before him. Link was not the Goddess’ first chosen hero, and he would not be the last. Visions of the horrors his previous incarnations fought through haunted his dreams. Worlds swallowed by darkness, people driven mad, death, and even his demise were just a few of the things that plagued him at night. And the nightmares only became more and more frequent as his ineffable fate drew nearer. 

The day he was assigned as Zelda’s appointed knight, he glanced at the princess to see someone who looked similar, but was not her. Her typical blue gown used in official affairs was instead pink, ornate gold shoulder plates resting on her body. Link tried not to stare but felt the need to get a good look at this mysterious figure before him. She did appear to be a princess, her dress bearing the insignia of Hyrule Kingdom, but she could not be Zelda… right?

“What are you staring at me for?” Link looked back up to see the face of the princess he had seen at the ceremony, although her brows were furrowed and she looked quite annoyed. “You don’t need to look at me all the time, you know.” Zelda huffed, giving Link one last glare before turning towards the stairs.

“I’m going to my room…” She huffed. “You are to stay here, understand?” Link gave no response, merely looking at the princess with a slightly worried and confused glace. Zelda paid no mind to Link’s expression, she merely lifted the hem of her skirt and climbed up the stairs, utterly frustrated. 

Link stayed still for a few moments, brows curved in worry before he decided it was best to give Zelda a moment of privacy. He may have been declared her appointed knight, but surely she can have some time to herself. Link’s thoughts were cleared when he heard a gentle rustling behind him, followed by the clink of a sheath against its buckle. Link spun around on his heels, hand already on the grip of his sword, and prepared to clash with something until he saw the figure before him. A young man, surely not older than him, clad in green and carrying a worn, oddly mossy helmet under his arm. He stood tall and calm, eyes soft as he looked upon Link. Link’s grip tightened around his sword’s hilt, trying to not shake as he looked at the strange figure before him.

“You have a lot ahead of you, my friend.” The young man spoke, voice clear and oddly sweet. Link swallowed the anxiety he could feel rising up his throat, not drawing his weapon but still ready. “Come now, there’s no need to be afraid of me. I have no intentions to harm you.” Link’s stance eased a bit, staying still before moving his hand away from the hilt of his sword. 

“I cannot tell you what the future holds, but I can tell you this; you cannot truly ready yourself for what will happen. Ganon is a fierce being, one that will play by no rules nor obey the law and order of the Goddess Nayru. Be prepared for anything.” As the last word left the figure’s lips, the voice of a guard caught Link’s attention.

“Link? The king has called for you to meet him in the east passage.” He had allowed the figure to slip from his vision to look towards the voice, and by the time his eyes went back to look at the figure, he had vanished. He still felt the presence, but could not see any body to prove his senses were correct. He stood still for one moment longer, waiting to see if the figure would reappear, before turning to head to the east passage. This was by far the most surreal vision Link had ever had, and it left him shaken. What did that figure mean? Surely they were prepared… They had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Age of Calamity has released (I've been busy playing it, haha) but I honestly don't think I could work that into this story, considering that the game seems to be entirely non-canon. This chapter skips a lot of stuff pre-calamity, mostly because I couldn't think of anything actually interesting to write a chapter on. If there's something you want to see, I might create a "bonus chapters" kinda story with any suggestions people have. Regardless, I hope y'all will enjoy this (filler) chapter!

Link was utterly focused, all he could hear were the gasps as Zelda tried to keep up with him and his own pants, his grip on her wrist tight. Nothing could break his concentration. As Zelda’s appointed knight, it was his responsibility to make sure she was safe… even if it meant abandoning Hyrule Castle and trying to flee from the Calamity. Their rushed footsteps splashed the mud beneath their feet, until he felt Zelda’s wrist slip from his grasp as she fell to her knees. He spun on his heels, seeing the princess, still in her praying dress, as a crumpled figure… A mere shadow of the cheerful princess he had seen only a few days ago.

“How…” She muttered as Link trotted toward her. Zelda’s fists clenched, unseen tears welling in her eyes. “How did it come to this?” Link kneeled before her, a look of worry on his face.

“The Divine Beasts… The guardians… they’ve all turned against us…” Zelda’s whole body tensed as her emotions began to flow. “It was… _Calamity Ganon._ ” Her arms twisted in frustration, fists clenched so hard her nails dug into her palms. “It turned them all against us!” Link did not know what to say. Although he was not one for words, this was a situation where words truly evaded him.

“And everyone- Mipha, Urbosa, Revali and Daruk… they’re all trapped inside those things…” Zelda looked up at Link, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. His heart felt like it was being manhandled, twisted and pulled inside his chest as he watched each tear roll down her cheek. “It’s all my fault!” Her hands flew to cover her face as she let out a sob, her seated figure crumpling with intense despair and pain. “Our only hope for defeating this Ganon is lost because I couldn’t harness this cursed power! Everything-everything I’ve done up until now, it was all for nothing… So I really am just a failure!” Zelda flipped her head up to look Link in the eyes, her tear streaked face wrenching his heart even further. “All my friends, the entire kingdom, my father most of all… I tried, and I failed them all…” Link wished that he could say something, anything, to try and comfort Zelda.

  
“I left them all… to die.” Zelda’s body curled inward, as though something inside her twisted her body, before collapsing into Link’s arms, sobbing openly and uncontrollably. All Link could do was hold her, looking down at her and trying not to cry. His head darted up as hand entered his peripheral vision, looking up to see the same figure that had taken Zelda’s place before, kneeling before the two of them. Her ornate gown and her perfectly styled hair were unaffected by the rain, the hem of her dress not having even a speck of dirt visible. She looked him directly in the eyes, her expression gentle and caring.

“Worry not, I do not wish to harm her.” The figure’s voice was just as gentle, one could even describe it as motherly. Link stayed still, holding the sobbing Zelda as the figure gently laid her hand on the princess’ shoulder, although she didn’t seem to notice. The figure’s warm voice softly began to hum a relaxing, familiar tune. Link thought for a moment to remember where he had heard this tune before, thinking back to the few times he had seen Zelda in her youth, when it finally clicked. _It was Zelda’s Lullaby_ , a song treasured by the Royal Family and passed down generation to generation. He looked back up at the figure, who’s thumb was rubbing against Zelda’s shoulder as she continued to hum. Link looked down to see the princess, still sobbing, seemingly unaware that anyone else was there, and unable to hear the humming. He sighed softly, simply wishing that he could help ease Zelda’s pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this first chapter was interesting!! Hopefully y'all will wanna read more- Stick around!


End file.
